Air Force of Sekowo
The Sekowan Federal Air Force (SFAF) comprises the majority of the Aero Space vehicles of the Sekowan Military. Like the SFN the SFAF is comprised of relatively new aerospace craft. History The SFAF was, like the rest of the military nearly non-existent in the mid 25th century, comprised of several dozen outdated aircraft. In the early 2460's the Air Force, along with the overall military went through a massive change with the retiring of the old aircraft and the purchase of 139 new aircraft of various types. The Air Force has seen little to no action in modern times, though several aircraft captured by APP fought against 200 foreign UDL allied aircraft in the Second Sekowan Civil War. Since 2502 the Air Force has seen several upgrades and increases, increasing the pre 26th century fleet more than ten fold. Composition The SFAF is comprised of 5,240 aircraft of which half of each are constantly in active status with the remaining half being in ready-to-activate status. As a result the SFAF's official reserve fleet comprises only fifty aircraft. Attack Aircraft * A-10 Thunderbolt's 100 * AC-130H Spectre's 80 Bombers * B-1R Lancer's 100 * B-2 Spirit's 60 * JB-1 Raven's 50 * F-117 Nighthawk's 40 Carriers & Transports * C-390 Embraer's 100 * C-17 Globemaster's 70 * C-27J Spartan's 50 * KC-10 Extender's 50 * KC-767's 50 * C-130 Herculese's 30 * C-5 Galaxy's 30 * Mu-2 Yusuro's 30 * C-2 Greyhound's 20 * ERJ-135 Región's 20 * C-135 Stratolifter's 10 Fighters * MiG-29G Fulcrum's 200 * JAS-39 Gripen's 150 * F/A-18 Super Hornet's 150 * F-15K Slam Eagle's 100 * Su-47 Berkut's 100 * Su-34 Fullback's 100 * Su-27 Super Flanker's 50 * F-22 Raptor's 50 * F-35A Lightning's 50 * F-35B Lightning's 50 * Mitsubishi F-2's 50 * EF-2000 Typhoon's 50 * Rafale D's 50 * JF-1 Sento Yosei's 50 Helicopters Anti-Submarine Warfare * SH-60R Seahawk's 100 Attack * JH-1 Heimdall's 100 * AH-64 Apache's 100 * EC-665 Tiger's 50 Civil Use * EC-120B Colibri's 100 * EC-135 Polizei's 50 Multirole * CH-148 Cyclone's 100 * UH-60 Blackhawk's 50 * MH-53M Pave Low's 50 * AS-365 Dauphin's 10 Reconnaissance * OH-1 Kawasaki's 30 Transport * QTR-44 QuadRotor's 40 * EC-155 Dauphina's 30 Utility * EC-145 Lakota's 100 * EC-725 Cougar's 50 * NH-90 Vetri's 30 * AS-350 Ecureil's 10 Miscellaneous * YAL-1 ABL's 150 * P-8 Poseidon's 50 * C-415 Superscooper 50 * S-3 Viking's 50 * V-22 Osprey's 50 * LTS-1 Stratocruiser's 50 * E-2 Hawkeye's 30 * SC-281 Proteus's 20 * B-377 Super Guppy's 10 * S-1 Bird of Prey's 10 * SR-71 Blackbird's 10 Reserve * CH-47F Chinook's 20 * Ka-50 Barracuda's 20 * AH-1 Cobra's 10 Trainers * T-45 Goshawk's 200 * T-43 Super T's 100 * BAE Hawk's 100 U/CAVs * MQ-8B Fire Scout's 300 * MQ-1A Predator's 200 * MQ-9 Reaper's 100 * D-1 nEUROn 100 * BA-160 Hummingbird's 100 * EMT-1 Luna X's 100 * MQ-1S Predator's 100 * RQ-4A Global Hawk's 100 * RQ-4S Global Hawk's 100 * 20 HV-3X Blackswift's 20 Space Force The Sekowan Federal Air Force Space Force (SFAF-SF) commonly called 'the space force(s)' is a branch of the overall SFAF. It's main responsibilities have to do with satellites, space technology and R&D. The SFAF-SF makes up about ten percent of the SFAF's overall aircraft and 25% of its annual budget. Missile Shield Command The SFAF, via the SFAF-SF is one of the four agencies that run the Sekowan Missile Defence Shield. The one-hundred and fifty Air-Borne Laser YAL-1's operated by the SFAF make up half of it's Missile Defence Shield responsibilities, with the remaining half being orbital satellite systems. The SFAF's annual spending on the Missile Shield is dependant on need. Gallery Attack Image:SFAF Attack Colage.png|A-10, AC-130 Bombers Image:SFAF Bomber Colage.png|B-1, F-117, B-2 Image:JB-1 Raven.png|JB-1 Raven. Carriers & Transports Image:SFAF Carrier & Transport Colage.png|C-17, C-27J, KC-10, KC-767's, C-130, C-5, Mu-2, C-2, ERJ-135, C-135 Category:Sekowo Category:Military